un excelente cumpleaños
by milox 1340
Summary: una ligera historia ginkagu
1. Chapter 1

Un tranquilo día en edo, más bien en el distrito kabuki en un departamento de dos pisos con un letrero en lo alto con la leyenda "yorozuya gin-chan". Dentro se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo y cara somnolienta acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala rondaba los 16, exactamente 15 , dentro de dos días seria su cumpleaños. de repente un perro de tamaño bestial se le acerca en eso kagura despierta y lo detiene con una mano

-tranquilo sadaharu ya te doy la comida – en eso aparece un hombre de cabello plateado

- kagura-chan…. PODRIAS CALLARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ MOCOSA DE MIERDA! – cierra la puerta bruscamente y se acuesta en su futon. Mira el reloj y dice – solo son la 10 de la mañana haaa esa estupida kagura no me deja dormir bien – dijo esto mientras cerraba los ojos intentando dormir.

Luego de un rato sintió algo caliente en su cara le costaba respirar luego salio un olor extraño y nauseabundo abrió los ojos y vio una masa de pelo blanco

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Que mierda es esto! Sadaharu perro malnacido sal de encima!

Kagura apareció por la puerta – ya sadaharu suéltalo, gin-chan eres muy cruel yo solo hablaba con sadaharu no tenias por que molestarte- sadaharu se levanto y salio un gintoki de de color verde tirado a azul corriendo hacia el baño seguramente a vomitar.

Kagura se paro frente a la puerta y empezó a hablar – gin-chan desde que shimpachi se fue de viaje con la jefa te has puesto mas pesado- gintoki salio y dijo – si porque nadie lava, nadie cocina, nadie limpia. ¿Crees que estoy feliz con eso? – Kagura lo miro y dijo enojada – pero si yo cocino a veces – si arroz con huevo es lo único que sabes cocinar - dijo gintoki limpiándose el vomito de la boca - si sigues así serás una pésima esposa, soy el único que te aguanta tal y como eres – dijo esto sonriendo levemente

Kagura lo miro y se ruborizo y dijo algo en voz baja gintoki la miro y vio su cara roja se acerco levemente y le puso la mano en la frente a kagura le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza empezó a balbucear – gin-chan, gin-chan - ¿que pasa?

GIN-CHAN NO BAKAA! Y lo pateo en las bolas, gintoki salio volando por el impulso

POR QUEEEEEEEE!

Aterriza en el piso frente a snacks otose quedando clavado de cabeza en el suelo, en eso aparece tama se para en cuclillas y empieza a picarlo – gintoki-sama ¿que esta haciendo?- gintoki respondió sarcásticamente – buscando oro y petróleo que mas podría ser – místicamente había quedado en un pequeño agujero que solo cubría su cabeza. sintió un sonido y miro hacia el lado y vio a tama con una mirada sin expresión a gintoki le salieron unas gotas de sudor y grito – como mierda te creíste eso apúrate y sácame de aquí! – tama lo miro y dijo – si gintoki-sama – gintoki sintió unas manos que sujetaban sus pies sonrío, pero miro hacia el lado y vio a tama – no será que – salio estrepitosamente y vio solo el cuerpo de tama – robot estupida- metió las manos en la tierra y saco la cabeza de tama por su trenza, y la coloco en su cuerpo de nuevo.

Tama le agradeció y dijo – gintoki-sama ¿que hacia allí si no buscaba oro y petróleo?- gintoki la miro y dijo sobandose la cabeza – kagura me golpeo no se porque – tama lo miro y vio que le salía un pequeño rastro de sangre de la nariz se coloco frente a el y se acerco a limpiarle la sangre con la manga de su traje kagura salio en ese momento diciendo – gin-chan lo siento pero es que tu…. Vio a tama frente a gintoki lamentablemente desde una perspectiva que parecía que se estaban besando

Frunció el ceño y salto desde la barandilla cayendo justo en la cara de gintoki lamentablemente cuando salto vio bien la escena tama solo le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz aterrizo de lleno en su cara en eso salto sadaharu aterrizando en sus bolas.

Sadaharu, gin chan lo siento no era mi intención – gintoki se levanta y mira a kagura a los ojos, kagura se ruboriza - ¿Qué? Gintoki mira el cielo y grita – MIS BOLAAS POR QUE SIEMPRE AHÍ – dijo esto mientras caía de rodillas con las manos en su entrepierna a kagura le sale una gotita de sudor lo levanta y lo lleva a la casa junto con tama

**RATO DESPUES **

Gintoki se encontraba con hielo en su entrepierna y con los brazos cruzados kagura y sadaharu se encontraban frente a el con la mirada baja - kagura primero ¿Por qué me golpeaste hace un rato? - kagura lo miro se ruborizo y bajo la vista inmediatamente gintoki la miro y kagura alzo la vista ambas miradas se encontraron ambos bajaron la cabeza ruborizados.

Pe pero que mierda por que me da vergüenza verla a los ojos, ni que estuviera buena la miro de nuevo y se dio cuenta que no era la kagura de antes, era mas alta, le habían crecido un poco los pechos y…..

Pero que mierda ni que fuera un pedófilo. Kagura se levanto – te pegue por que dijiste que no sabia cocinar por eso te pegue- gintoki sonrío – bien solo fue por eso ¿cierto? –

¿Por que más podría ser? Pregunto kagura – cierto – gintoki se levanto y exclamaron al mismo tiempo – voy a bañarme- se miraron y por sus mentes paso una escena de ellos dos en el baño se pusieron completamente rojos gintoki interrumpió diciendo – voy a la tienda- salio rápidamente lo ultimo que escucho kagura fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose miro el baño – ne mejor me visto y me baño en la noche miro el calendario y sonrío y dijo – dentro de dos días

Bien ese es el primer capitulo de esta mierda que nadie va a leer (dios que soy pesimista) bien espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen comentarios bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de kagura, pero gintoki ni se enteraba, mientras tanto seguía en el pachinko junto a hasegawa mas conocido como MADAO – gin-san, que vamos a hacer ya perdimos toda la pasta – gintoki lo miro y sonrío , saco la ultima moneda que tenia ambos sonrieron y pusieron la moneda , gintoki jalo la palanca , empezó a girar.

1 fresa, 2 fresas y…. Una calavera, ambos se pusieron pálidos y sus ojos eran un par de luces rojas, patearon la maquina gritando – MAQUINA DE MIERDAA!- unos guardias gorilones los sacaron a patadas, hasegawa miro a gintoki y luego miro el cielo – gin-san el cumpleaños de kagura es mañana ¿que vas a hacer? Ya no nos queda un duro – gintoki se levanto – gin-san ¿adonde vas? – Gintoki lo miro hacia atrás – voy a buscar un trabajillo estoy aburrido y necesito dinero, nos vemos – hasegawa lo miro – de verdad que la quieres ¿cierto? – Gintoki sonrío –si… - dijo esto mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Kagura caminaba dando pequeños saltos, tsukuyo y sacchan también pasaban por ahí –tsuki acosadora que hacen por aquí – tsukuyo escondió una bolsa en su espalda miro a sacchan – na.-nada kagura-chan- s-si respondió sacchan, kagura inclino levemente la cabeza y sonrío – que será… - y se lanzo a tsukuyo y la empezó a manosear, tsukuyo reía como nunca en su vida sacchan se ruborizo y empezó a respirar extraño.

Kagura finalmente tomo la bolsa y dentro había una cajita musical de madera kagura la miro y pregunto – tsuki ¿Qué es esto?- tsukuyo se rindió - es tu regalo para mañana era sorpresa kagura la miro – disculpa no era mi intención, solo quería jugar, lo siento- tsukuyo le acaricio la cabeza – no te preocupes kagura-chan, no somos las únicas que te compraron un regalo – kagura las miro, tsukuyo y sacchan siguieron avanzando lentamente kagura sonrío y fue corriendo a la yorozuya.

Cuando llego se encontró con gintoki cambiándose de ropa, exclusivamente en calzoncillos, no era la primera vez que lo veía así pero esta vez se ruborizo y cerro la puerta gritando – ¡lo siento!- gintoki se vistió y abrió la puerta – voy a salir- gintoki se encontraba con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, sus botas, un delantal verde y una visera del mismo color. Kagura lo miro extrañada - ¿adonde vas?- gintoki se arreglo la camisa y respondió – me conseguí un trabajito, las cuentas no se pagan solas sabes – kagura se le acerco y sonrío – te acompaño – gintoki la miro – no, no es necesario- kagura puso cara triste – pero gin-chan estoy aburrida y quiero ir – gintoki puso una cara de derrota – OK, pero no te emociones solo es un trabajo en la playa – playa resonó en los oídos de kagura.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VOY VOY VOY VOY VOY VOY VOY VOY VOY

OK, OK pero no te desesperes vamos a tomar el bus

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**MAS TARDE EN LA PLAYA (bueno no exactamente)**

- gin-chan que hacemos aquí no que era en la playa

- si pero… QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!

Gintoki y kagura se encontraban en una heladería bastante lejos de la playa (cerca de 5 cuadras de distancia) kagura se hurgo la nariz – gin-chan que hacemos aquí esto es aburrido y no me dejan comerme el helado- gintoki la golpeo en la cabeza – obviamente no estupida, ese viejo gordo me mintió dijo que había una excelente vista al mar, ahhh esto es un coñazo, pero que se le va a hacer- kagura lo miro extrañada – ¿por que? A ti nunca te han preocupado las cuentas – gintoki la miro y se ruborizo levemente, giro la cabeza para que kagura no lo notara.

En eso llego el dueño de la tienda – kagura-san, gintoki-san, van a ir a la playa a vender jugos y confites- gintoki y kagura lo miraron y un aura dorada salio de ellos se miraron y gritaron.

SIIIIII!

Gintoki y kagura iban en un carrito que a la vez era una bicicleta, kagura iba en la parte delantera y gintoki conducía – ahh esto es una mierda, hace mucho calor ¿Por qué no correr un vientecillo? – gintoki dijo esto mientras bajaba de la bicicleta, kagura bajo de un salto y estiro lo brazos – gin-chan por fin la playa – se dio vuelta y le sonrío a gintoki el cual se quedo estupefacto viendo a kagura, la cual lo noto, bajo la cabeza – no-no me mires así… es vergonzoso- ambos se ruborizaron y miraron hacia abajo , en eso llego una niña de no mas de 6 años y pidió un helado, gintoki se volteo le entrego un helado de agua (eran de los únicos que tenían) le sonrío de manera calida, la pequeña niña lo tomo y le agradeció a gintoki con un – gracias onni-chan – gintoki no supo porque se puso realmente feliz, kagura noto eso y se coloco delante de el – Gi-gi-gintoki o-o-onni-chan vo-voy a buscar algo!- dicho esto salio corriendo echando humo por las orejas, gintoki la miro mientras corría y sonrío.

Kagura se dejo caer en una casucha de madera cerca de la playa, todavía estaba roja de vergüenza – Po-por que le dije eso a gin-chan, bueno, es un echo que me gu-gusta, pero no tenia porque decir eso, que vergüenza – sintió una mano en su espalda, vio a unos tipos de aspecto intimidante – oi, oi señorita que hace por aquí, es un lugar muy solitario, deje que la acompañemos – kagura se levanto – gracias, no lo necesito- el hombre la tomo del brazo – oi, oi no seas tan pesada solo queremos ayudarte – es sujeto dijo esto mientras acercaba su mano al pecho de kagura.

Kagura se volteo a golpearlo pero una mano detuvo al sujeto, era gintoki – oi, mocoso de mierda, ella va conmigo así que no la toques – gintoki dijo esto pero lo que en realidad pensaba era – ahhh si dejo a kagura, de seguro los mata y perderemos el trabajo- el hombre saco una cuchilla y lanzo una tajada que gintoki esquivo con facilidad gintoki lo miro y sonrío sádicamente y lo golpeo en la mandíbula y este cayo al piso, los otros dos se lanzaron a gintoki y este saco su espada de madera y los derroto de un movimiento, el hombre que inicio la disputa se levanto y saco otro cuchillo y se abalanzo contra gintoki, volvió a esquivar el ataque y lo golpeo con su espada en las bolas, el hombre cayo derrotado, gintoki se dio vuelta y tomo de la mano a kagura y se fueron caminando, kagura se detuvo al igual que gintoki – kagura… ¿Por qué? Me mentiste, te busque por todos lados, me dejaste todo el trabajo – kagura bajo la mirada – E-es que estaba aburrida jajajaja…- gintoki se dio vuelta y siguió caminando kagura se le adelanto y se puso le puso enfrente, se le empezo a acercar y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo , gintoki se sorprendio – E-espera kagura, ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Oi kagura espera te digo – lo ultimo que se veia era la escena de ellos dos corriendo por una playa al atardecer.

**Bien eso es el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, si no déjenlo en un comentario.**

**BYE BYE **


End file.
